Dream's can be crazy sometimes
by rosebud171
Summary: This my first Gwen and Courtney story enjoy. Sorry had to repost because one of the character filler was not the character I chose.


Dream's can be crazy sometimes

This my first Gwen and Courtney fic enjoy.

"What is going on in here"? Courtney asked walking in her room filled with water. "Oh one of the pipe's burst in the bathroom it's gonna take at least 2 day's to fix". Chris said. "That's just great now where do I sleep"? Courtney asked. "Well everyone else room's are to small maybe Gwen's room"? Chris asked. "Oh no no no no no, I'm not sharing a room with her". Courtney said. "Well it's either that or out on the street". Chris said. "(Groan) fine". Courtney said. "Wise choice". Chris said. Courtney gathered her stuff and made her way down to Gwen's room. "Hey Courtney". Gwen greeted. "Gwen". Courtney greeted walking in. "You can set your stuff over there". Gwen said. "Your bed is really big". Courtney said. "Yeah it is, so um which side do you wanna sleep on"? Gwen asked. " On the right". Courtney said. "Okay then um can I talk to you"? Gwen asked. "Sure". Courtney. "I was thinking about us being friendish before Duncan show up, I was wonder if we can start over". Gwen said. "I was thinking the same thing and yes I would like that a lot". Courtney said smiling. "So uh did you wanna see what movie's are playing on demand"? Gwen asked. "Yeah that sounds fun". Courtney said. Courtney looked for a couple movies on demand the choices were 300, 27 dresses, Get smart, Baby Mama, Mama Mia & The Bride wars.

"See any good movies"? Gwen asked making popcorn. "Well there's 300, 27 dresses, Get Smart, Baby Mama, Mama Mia or The Bride wars". Courtney said. "What about 300"? Gwen asked. "Ah no to bloody". Courtney said. "Get Smart or The Bride wars"? Gwen asked. "Well I've seen Get Smart like 4 times maybe Bride wars". Courtney said. "I guess, I haven't see it but I've seen Get Smart at Reaper's house like 8 times yeah I would like to see that". Gwen said.

"Alright Bride wars it is then". Courtney said. Gwen and Courtney watched Bride wars and forgot all about how they hate each other. "That was okay". Gwen said. "Ann Halthaway is such a good actress in this". Courtney said getting into bed. "I'll be in the bath room, I gotta change". Gwen said getting her sleepwear. Courtney was kinda nervous because she was afraid she was gonna walk in the bathroom on accident and see Gwen naked.

"Gwen you okay"? Courtney asked. "Um my arm is caught in my sleeve". Gwen said. "Need help"? Courtney asked. "Yeah". Gwen answered. Courtney walked in and help her but Courtney slipped on a bar of soap and fell on top of Gwen. "You alright"? Gwen asked blushing. "Yeah…..this is really akward". Courtney said blushing a little. "Is this little goth girl blushing"? Courtney asked shirking. "I uh". Gwen said getting up. "Come on lets get to bed". Courtney said. "Okay night". Gwen said getting in bed. "Night". Courtney said.

The dreams began first up is Courtney, she was a vampire but her and Gwen were the only ones on the plane of TDWT. It was a dark cold night and vampire Courtney wanted blood.

"So hungry need to feed". Courtney said. "Hey that's a beautiful scent of blood it's of my teammates maybe it's Sierra"? "No". "Heather"? "No". "Cody? No not it either maybe Gwen"? Courtney asked herself then started to sniff a bit more. "Yes it is Gwen, I hear that Goth or Emo blood is the best blood ever". Courtney said walking towards where Gwen slept. "Mmmmmm perfect such a beautiful little thing, I'll find the sweet spot on her cute little neck and drink that tasty liquid". Courtney said with eyes of hunger. Courtney tip toed up to Gwen and with her hot breath on her neck. It made Gwen's skin tender and tried to find that sweet spot on Gwen's neck. "Ah Courtney"! Gwen said a little freaked.

"What are you doing"? Gwen asked. "I'm a vampire sweetie and I need blood". Courtney said. "Courtney"? Gwen asked kinda scared. "Yeah"? Courtney asked. "If this is about me kissing Duncan I….". Gwen said but got cut off. "It's okay I'm over it but let me ask you something". Courtney said then putting her fingers under her chin. "Are you scared"? Courtney asked.

"Yeah a little". Gwen said. "Oooooh don't worry sweet heart it won't hurt as much just relax your body". Courtney said putting her hands on Gwen's shoulders. "When I bite you you'll be under my spell and your heart belongs to me trust me". Courtney said whispering in her ear. "Please don't be hard". Gwen said gasping. "Don't worry baby, I won't". Courtney said. Courtney grew fangs and started to kiss her neck to relaxed and clam her. "Mmmmmm so enchanting yet very, very beautiful". Courtney said then biting her neck. After Words. "Gwen wake up sweetie". Courtney said having Gwen's head against her chest. "Courtney I'm, so weak and tired". Gwen said. "Don't worry by tomorrow you'll be up and running". Courtney said. "Such a pretty little sweet Goth girl". Courtney whispered.

After the dream

"Gah!"Courtney said. "Courtney you okay"? Gwen asked. "Uh yeah just had a weird dream is all". Courtney said wiping sweat off her forehead. "Okay then good night". Gwen said going to sleep.

Gwen's dream began

Gwen was a black cat wondering threw the street's. "Oh I'm, cold and hungry. Gwen the little kitty said with fur all wet. Just then she saw some colorful flashing lights in a little beach house up a head. "Hey maybe someone can help me". Gwen said walking in the place. "Hello there I'm Courtney what's your's"? Courtney the tan little kitten greeted. "Gwen and I was wondering if you can help me". Gwen said. "Okay Gwen what do need help with"? Courtney asked. "For a place to sleep and eat". "There's a warm cozy den I found down stair's". Courtney said. "Sound's good". Gwen said. The girl's walked down stair's trying avoid the people up stair's."Here it is". Gwen said walking in with Courtney.

"What's that thing"? Courtney asked. "It's one of those fancy old machine's the that rich people's way to smoke in the 1800's". Gwen said. "Oh okay". Courtney said. Then Gwen noticed catnip in the corner and started to hit a bit until there was a hole in it. "What are you doing"? Courtney asked. "Trying to get this catnip open". Gwen said. "Are you mad"? "That stuff's so weird". Courtney said. "Come on it can't kill you". Gwen said. "Well maybe just a little can't hurt". Courtney said. Later the whole room was filled with smoke and cat Gwen and Courtney were on there back's high. "Oh my God I've just noticed how fluffy I am, someone pet me please". Gwen said.

"Don't worry I'll pet you". Courtney said putting her paws on her furry stomach. "We're so hang over". Gwen said. "My God I just realize how cute you are, I mean like totally". Gwen said. "OMG me to only your cuter then me". Courtney said. "No your cutter". Gwen said. Then they looked into each other's eyes then Gwen leaned in and licked Courtney's cheek. The next morning the two kitties were found asleep next to each other. "Oooo good morning Gwen". Courtney said. "Morning cutie". Gwen said. After the dream. "Ahhhh"! Gwen screamed. "Gwen you alright"? Courtney asked. "Yeah I just had a really weird dream". Gwen said.

"I had one to it was about me being a vampire and me sucking your blood". Courtney said. "Mine was about us as cats and we were smoking cat nip". Gwen said. Then Courtney stared to smirk at Gwen and temp her. "My dream could come true baby, I could be a vampire and suck your Gothic blood and you'll be become my vampire slave". Courtney said. "Well come get me if you wanna play". Gwen said. "Mmmm here I come Gwenny, I want to suck your blood". Courtney said talking like Dracula. Gwen and Courtney ran all over the room. Gwen was under the cover's hiding from Courtney. "Got ya look into my eyes and let me bite your neck". Courtney said talking like Dracula and holding her down. "Please don't hurt me I'm scared". Gwen said playing along with a baby voice. "Don't worry little girl I won't bite hard, ahh heeeeee". Courtney said lauching her lips on Gwen's neck. "Mmmmh what tasty blood you have". Courtney whispered. "Your my vampire slave". Courtney said playfully. "Yes master". Gwen said playfully.

There was a silence between them, Courtney took Gwen's hands and pulled her on to her lap. "Gwen"? Courtney asked. "Yeah"? Gwen asked. "I figure you". Courtney said smiling. "Thank you so much". Gwen said. That night Gwen fell asleep in Courtney's arms.

THE END

Well what'd ya think? Please review.


End file.
